Dιαяιo dє uи Uchιhα
by Baby's Babble
Summary: Todo el mundo conoce la historia de Naruto, pero nadie ha leído jamás el manga desde del punto de vista de Sasuke... CAPÍTULO 4 ¡Han llegado los exámenes de Chûnnin! ojo:¡CAMBIÉ DE NICKNAME!
1. Chapter 1

Konnichi wa!! Soy nueva por aquí! o (se nota? U XD) No es el primer fanfic que escribo ( ni mucho menos) pero es el primero que publico aquí n.n

Lector: eso ya lo has dicho -.-

Shiyu: O.O ah si? Gomen ne, gomen ne, gomen ne!!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto sí me pertenece. Le robé los personajes a Kishimoto mientras dormía kukuku

**Advertencia:** (Unas cuantas... n//nU) Probablemente habrá yaoi ( sasunaru) y... aunque todos los personajes van a sufrir un poco u.u XD Pero no soy yo, es Sasuke!! O.o

Sasu: ¬¬ ahora la culpa la tengo yo

Shi: T.T O mueres tu o muero yo T.T Eh? O.O Ah, si, si, el fic u.ú

_**

* * *

**_

_**Día 1**_

_Un diario…pues vale. Por mucho que Iruka-sensei diga que debemos, yo no pienso escribir ¬¬ Ya ves tu que ganas ¬¬ Solo he escrito hoy por… dejar claro que no pienso escribir. Ajá. ù.ú Yo soy la oveja rebelde._

_**Día 2**_

_Sí, sí, lo sé. Había dicho que no escribiría más. Hoy es el último día de diario. Es que me daba pena que quedara todo en un solo día. Por eso escribo otro; principio y final. Que bonito¿no?_

_Representa que debería escribir todo lo que haga hoy… menuda tontería ¬¬ Bah, para eso me voy a jugar a mi DS… Lo bueno de la huída de Itachi es que dejó sus cosas en casa, y con ellas, su nintendo. Donde quiera que esté, se estará muriendo de rabia por no poder jugar con su Nintendogs. Además, aunque ahora se la diese, no podría jugar, porque le borré la partida, muajuaja!! Bueno, me voy a jugar. Mañana nos dicen los equipos de genin. Lástima que este diario no será vivo para verlo. Hu… Hasta nunca, voy a cuidar a mis perros virtuales…_

…

_Bateria agotada…¡¡¡ Mierda!!!_

_**Día 3 (madrugada)**_

_Hoy ha habido ajetreo por la noche… _

_El niño zorro( si, ése que tiene el kyûbi encerrado en su interior) robó el pergamino que selló el primer Hokage. Todo el mundo ha estado preocupado. Todo el mundo menos yo, claro está. Solo que me he enterado de eso porque estaba jugando con mi DS. ¿Qué hacía yo con los perros a las tres de la madrugada? La máquina, que se tira medio día para cargarse. Y claro, no puedo dejar de jugar, porque si no los perros se mueren. Bueno, que se muera Itachi no me importa,total, lo tengo ahí para que la palme… no le doy nunca de comer, y lo abandono cada tres días, pero el maldito siempre encuentra el camino de vuelta ¬¬ Por cierto, Itachi es el bulldog de la Nintendo. Ya me gustaría a mi abandonar al verdadero… aunque se abandonó el solito, fugándose, y eso quita la gracia T.T_

_**Día 3 (tarde)**_

_Uh. Kusô, kusô, kusô, kusô. Hoy en clase ha pasado horripilante. En media charla de Iruka-sensei se ha muerto un perro. Ha sonado una musiquilla fúnebre des de la nintendo y todo T.T Y era Pupi, mi favorito. E Itachi sigue vivo y coleteando tan feliz. Maldito perro. Ah! Y también me encontré con Kyûbi-chan. Sí, el gay ése ¬¬ Se llama Naruto y es el ser más gay de todo el Universo. ¡Me ha saludado con un beso en los labios! ò.ó. A ver, niño mongólico¡qué en tu país la gente se salude así no significa que en el mío también! _

_Cambiando de tema, ya sé los que se encargaran de molestarme durante los próximo meses (dios quiera que no sean años). Naruto y... una que se llama como aquella que se pone vestiditos y se va a atrapar cartas... Tomoyo, creo. _

_Pupi… ¿¡ Por qué?! T.T _

Día 4 

Después de reflexionar mucho, he decidido no dejar de escribir el diario. ¿Por qué? No sé, simplemente me relaja poder decir lo que pienso de todos aquí sin que nadie lo lea. Aunque si se lo tengo que decírselo a la cara, pues se lo digo y punto. No problem.

_Hoy hemos conocido el jônin encargado de nuestro equipo (yo, el gay de Naruto y Tomoyo). La verdad, no me ha inspirado mucha confianza ¬¬ Con la máscara esa tapándole la cara, parecía un asesino en serie o algo parecido. Y si se ha escapado de la cárcel y ha suplantado la identidad del verdadero Kakashi? O.o Por si acaso iré con cuidado con él. _

_Además, dice que mañana vamos a hacer una prueba de no sé qué, y que no debemos desayunar. Que te lo has creído ¬¬ Eso se lo cuentas a el gay y la tonta, pero a mi, ni hablar. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día, que sirve para reponer fuerzas para las actividades vitales diarias, como vengarse de tu hermano por haber asesinado tu familia. _

_Bueno, me voy a jugar a la nintendo..._

_Mieda, Itachi volvió a encontrar el camino de vuelta ¬¬_

**_Día 5_**

_Pues bueno, yo iba hoy por la mañana tan feliz después de haber hecho un gran desayuno, cuando he llegado al descampado donde estaba Tomoyo. Y hora y media más tarde ha venido zorro-chan, tan mono como siempre... digo... tan estúpido como siempre ù///ú Por lo menos podría llegar puntual¿no? Y obviamente, sin desayunar. Y Tomoyo tampoco lo había hecho. Les he tenido que dar la charla que vi anoche por la tele sobre lo importante que es ù.ú Ahora Tomoyo cree que soy inteligente. _

_Al rato ha llegado el Asesino ( he encontrado el mote perfecto... ¡Sasuke eres genial! n.n) y nos ha explicado en que consistía la prueba. En robarle un par de cascabeles. ¬¬ Oye, que Tomoyo y Naruto tengan el coeficiente de un niño de cinco años, no significa que yo también. Le he dicho eso mismo, pero no ha habido forma de hacerle entrar en razón. _

_Además, se ha puesto a leer un libro para mayores de dieciocho. Desde mi escondite, he visto un par de imágenes por encima de su hombro. Fijo que no tiene novia._

_Me he quedado pensando en las imágenes de el libro (¿qué pasa? Soy un adolescente que está descubriendo el mundo... es normal que me interesen esas cosas ¬¬) y cuando me he dado cuenta ya había pasado parte del rato (se ve que había tiempo). _

_No he podido robarle los cascabeles, pero por lo menos le he dejado claro que __yo soy más listo que Tomoyo y Naruto__ (cosa que tampoco es muy difícil) . _

_Finalmente han pillado a zorro-chan intentándose comer las carmañolas. Pues bueno, si quiere intoxicarse con la comida precocinada de el comedor escolar, adelante ¬¬ Y como castigo, le han atado a un tronco, a l'estilo ceremonia indígena. _

_Y va y nos dice que nunca seríamos buenos ninja ¬¬_

_Pues felicidades, a mi tu opinión me resbala. ¿Te la he preguntado? _

_Ahora nos dice que tendremos otra oportunidad, que nos comemos la comida y que por la tarde lo intentaremos de nuevo. Pero no le podemos dar comida a zorro-chan. Pues vale... como si fuese a dársela... ¿Para que quiero yo darle a Naruto mi arroz con... con... ¿pedazos de algo desconocido? Em, sí, mejor se la doy. Que muera por infección él. _

_Ahora ha salido el asesino de detrás de un árbol. ¡¡No¡Nos va a matar¡Sabía que era un psicópata!_

_¿Qué hemos pasado la prueba¿Por qué he intentado de que zorro-chan muriese por infección¿Tanta gente lo odia? Ah, no, que es por que le he dado la comida. Pues vaya porquería de prueba ¬¬_

_Lo único bueno es que ahora ya soy genin. Por fin... _

_Bueno me voy a pasear a los perritos (virtuales), que si no se hacen caca en la habitación (virtual)._

_**Día 6** _

_Día de relax. Me he levantado tarde y me he quedado en la cama reflexionando. Ya soy un genin oficialmente. He pasado la prueba del asesino. Si, de Kakashi-sensei. Cada vez dudo más de su identidad como profesor. Intentó matarme varias veces en un día. Esto es grave... Tengo que llamar a la prisión y/o al psiquiátrico, a ver si les falta un preso ¬¬._

_No, no falta ninguno._

**Día 7 **

_Ha llamado Tomoyo, que dice que mañana empezamos con las misiones. Espero que no se compliquen mucho las cosas..._

* * *

Esto es el primer capitulo n.nU Qué tal? He añadido, quitado y retocado algunas cosas del manga porque me quedaba demasiado largo y se hacia pesado . 

En fin, críticas, elogios, facturas, amenazas de muerte, inscripciones a revistas... se acepta de todo ( T.T tengan piedad... dejen review T.T aunque sea solo para decirme que no lo continue T.T)


	2. Chapter 2

**¡¡Tadaima!! n.n ¿Qué tal? Como dije, yo no suelo abandonar los fics, por lo tanto... ¡aquí está el segundo capítulo de "Diario de un Uchiha!" Síi soy feliz T-T Alguien lo lee T-T Gracias por los reviews! Están contestados al final n.n**

**Sasuke: T.T Noo... que alguien llame al manicomio y que se lleven esta loca... no quiero sufrir Y.Y **

**Shi: Si quieres puedes venirte a mi psicólogo n.n Si le traigo clientes me hace descuento n.n En fin, el fic...**

**Sasuke¡Un momento! ¬¬ ¡No has dicho eso de que no te pertenecíamos¡Ale, delincuente¡Plagiadora!**

**Shi: ¬¬' ¿En serio crees que me demandarán? ¬¬**

**Sasuke: Bueno... si no lo hacen ells lo haré yo ¬¬**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Ni Sasuke tampoco, aunque esté aquí amargándome la vida ¬¬**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Misiones, Adolescencia y Suicidios. **

**Día 8 **

Mal día. Hoy hemos empezado con las misiones. En un solo día he cultivado cebollas, he barrido el suelo de un geriátrico, he hecho de canguro de unos criajos de seis años y he posado para unas fotos de la revista de ninjas. Oh, bueno, eso último no ha sido una misión.

Vaya porquería tareas. Kakashí (o el Asesino, como se prefiera) nos ha dicho que no nos preocupemos, que todos los grandes ninjas empezaron así. Barriendo suelos y cuidando mocosos. Vaya, no me extraña que los grandes héroes no quieren que se sepa su pasado.

Zorro-chan tampoco está de acuerdo con lo de las misiones. Dice que mañana se va a quejar. Yo le daré soporte... en mi mente, obviamente.

**Día 9**

Me he levantado temprano, y con ganas de trabajar. ¿Por qué? Pues porque ayer nuestro queridísimo asesino nos dijo que íbamos de caza. Yo, antes, iba de caza con mi familia. Cazábamos ciervos, lo que no provocó más de un problema con los Nara, quienes se quejaban de que extinguíamos la especie ¬¬ Uno no puede ni divertirse.

En fin... ¿qué vamos a cazar¿ Ciervos¿Jabalís¿Narutos?

¡¿Tigres?!

¡¡No¿Y si muero¿Entonces quién repoblaría el clan Uchiha¿Itachi? No lo creo... En fin¡yo no puedo cazar un tigre! Si no os importa seguiré jugando a mi Nintendogs y...

Ah,"Tigre" es un gato. Un gato de mierda. Eso se avisa ¬¬

Qué asco de misiones.

**Día 9 ( por la noche)**

¡¡Bieen¡A sucedido un milagro¡Zorro-chan y yo nos vamos de viaje juntos! Con Tomoyo y el asesino aguantando la vela, claro, pero algo es algo...Ehem... obviamente aprovecharé el viaje para molestarlo, claro. ù////ú

La cosa ha empezado así; después de haber encontrado "Tigre" (mejor me guardo la opinión sobre el gatito... si lo dijese, este fic pasaría a ser de la categoría M) y de haber ido a devolverlo a su viej... em, propietaria, zorro-chan la ha armado diciendo que quería cumplir una misión más interesante. Al principio han pasado de él, pero finalmente nos han encargado una de rango C. La misión más interesante del mundo: traer un viejo borracho hasta su pueblo porque ebrio no sabe encontrar el camino. Si es que los bares deberían imponer un límite.

En fin... lo único bueno es que estaré con Naruto mientras dure la misión n.n

Voy a prepararme la bolsa.

**Día 10 (o 1r día de misión C)**

Día cansado. Hemos andado mucho. Ahora estamos en un claro, descansando. No sé cuanto vamos a tardar en llegar. Se lo preguntaré a Tomoyo.

Dice que un par de días, y que ella se llama Sakura.

¬¬ Repelente ¬¬

**Día 11 (2º día de misión C)**

¿Quién diablos decidió que en las misiones todo el mundo debía levantarse temprano¡Mecachís! (por no decir algo peor). ¡Yo soy un adolescente¡¡Estoy en período de crecimiento¡¡Debo comer bien, y dormir por lo menos ocho horas!! Nadie me comprende... Qué triste.

Por cierto, hoy he tenido mi primer combate real. Los de la DS están bien, pero son mucho mejores en directo. Y además... ¡¡he salvado la vida a mi zorro-chan¡¡Sí¡¡Sasuke eres el mejor!! O eso esperaba yo que me dijera uu en vez de saltarme en los brazos llorando se ha cabreado. Y se ha clavado un chuchillo en la mano para suicidarse. O.O Es preocupante.

Vale, quizás el "Tú, miedica¿estás bien?" no ha sido la frase más idónea que podría haber dicho, pero estaba manco de inspiración u.ú

¡Ah¡Por cierto! Ya no creo que Kakashi sea un asesino. Ahora creo que es un fantasma. Y es que lo han matado y luego... ¡ resucitó¡Así, sin más! Ahora todavía me da más miedo. Un asesino es un humano¡contra un fantasma no hay nada qué hacer! Mejor no me despego de los conjuros que me llevé por si acaso ùu

Y no es necesario decir que en todo el combate no he visto a Tomoyo por ningún sitio. Esa niña desaparece cuando le da la gana. ¿Será un fantasma también?

**Día 12**

¡¡Se hizo el milagro¡¡Llegamos!! Al pueblo del viejo, claro está. El viejo que por cierto, era un importante constructor de puentes (se ve que nos mintió, ya que no podía pagarse una misión de más rango. Pues muy buen constructor no debe de ser...) ¡Pero eso es lo que cuenta¡Por fin podré descansar y bañarme! Sobretodo lo último. Qué iba a saber yo que mi neceser se perdería por el camino. Adiós loción anti-granos T.T ¡Dios, ahora me veré feo¿¡Qué voy a hacer?! Piensa, Sasuke, piensa... el suicidio es una opción¿no?

**Día 12 (por la tarde)**

No, no me he suicidado. No me ha hecho falta. Un señor muy amable con una mirada asesina muy amable también, se ha ofrecido por matarme él. A mí, y a todo mi equipo. Un suicidio planeado y colectivo. Sí, es un bonito final por una misión. "Uchiha Sasuke, muerto en su primera misión, en medio de una batalla. Será recordado como un ejemplo de valor y inteligencia..." En el funeral acudiría Konoha entera, y Itachi también. "Hermanito, si querías morir habérmelo dicho cuando maté toda la familia"- lloraría delante mi tumba- "¡Qué mal hermano soy¡Merezco la muerte!" Y se cortaría las venas. Hum, no estaría mal, pero quizás prefiero matarlo yo.

Eh, vaya me salí un poco del tema ù.ú

En fin. Que el asesino amable ha intentado matarnos. Y a mí me parecía bien, pero una vez más, el espíritu andante o también llamado Kakashí se ha puesto por el medio sin importarle un ápice mi opinión. Total, yo no importo ¬¬ Me he cabreado, y aprovechando que todos estaban ocupados luchando, me he puesto a jugar a mi nintendo, con mis pobres perritos muertos de hambre.

Al cabo de un rato, después de conseguir resucitar a Relámpago, mi favorito, (recordemos que Pupi murió T.T) se me ha terminado la estúpida batería y he tenido que volver a guardarla, ya que no había un maldito cargador en todo el bosque. Pero cuando he levantado la vista, he descubierto que Kakashi tiene... ¡el Sharingan¡Pero si solo los tenemos los Uchiha¿Cómo es posible¿¡Cómo!? Sin el sex-appeal de mi clan, no es hay manera de usarlo¡Es como llevar sandalias y calcetines!

... Dice que me lo contará otro día. Vale. Genial.

Por cierto, el asesino amable ha muerto. Lo ha matado una cosa rara con una máscara horrible. Hay gente que tiene el gusto en un lugar que yo sé.

**Día 13**

Sí, soy feliz. No, no he matado a Itachi, todavía. Pero hemos llegado a la maldita choza del viejo T-T Gracias, Dios. Me he dado un baño con agua muuy caliente y me he puesto un pijama muuy suavecito (todo habría sido perfecto si no tuviese el dibujo de aquél estúpido conejín rosa). Y he podido dormir hasta tarde. Y levantarme a las doce y media y engullir todo lo que encontraba para desayunar. Y ponerme la loción anti-granos de la mujer de la casa. Y luego hemos jugado a cartas con Naruto. Yo le había propuesto de jugar a una nueva modalidad, el Strip-poker, pero cuando ha sabido que tenia que quitarse la ropa se ha negado. Este de grande será monje, fijo.

¿Hm? To... Sakura me está diciendo algo.

¿Qué tu sí quieres jugar al Strip-poker conmigo?

Verás, lo siento, pero acabo de recordar que Itachi ha tenido un embarazo psicológico y tengo que llevarlo al veterinario.

¿Qué si mi hermano es qué?

El perro, mujer. El perro uu

**Día 14**

He robado el mp4 a Tomoyo.. no, Sakura. Tiene imágenes mías en poses demasiado incitantes, obviamente echan con el photoshop. Esa niña es una pervertida.

**Día 15**

¡Me aburro! Kakashi sigue en la cama, si moverse. ¿Eh, no lo mencioné? Hace tres días que duerme. Creo que está en coma.

**Día 16**

Zorro-chan ha intentado hacerle el boca a boca a Kakashi. No ha reaccionado. Definitivo, está en coma.

Creo que yo también voy a morirme, a ver si hay suerte.

**Día 17**

Encontré una mini càmara en el baño. Sakura me mira de forma rara. Tengo miedo.

**Día 18**

Que asco de comida sirven aquí. Sabe todo igual a lo que daban en el comedor escolar.

**Día 19**

Kakashi ha despertado. Dice que quizás el asesino amable esté todavía vivo, ya que se ve que se puede morir y resucitar. No es necesario que lo jure, él ya lo ha hecho dos veces.

Luego ha sabido que Naruto le practicó primeros auxilios y se ha vuelto a desmayar. De la emoción, supongo.

**Día 20**

¡Debemos entrenarnos duro¡No dejaremos que el asesino nos suicide¡No ahora que vuelvo a estar perfecto! Ya verás¡no dañarás mi potente atractivo¡Y para evitarlo, me entrenaré...

...subiendo a los árboles??!!!

Oh, por Dios. No, espera. Oh, por Mí.

**

* * *

**

**OMG¡Terminé! El capítulo, por supuesto u.ú **

**Ains, me duelen las manos x.x **

**Debería de estar durmiendo . Debería de dormir de vez en cuando . **

**Y ahora, voy a responder los reviews! (Sí, me hizo mucha ilusión recibirlos T.T) Con la ayuda de Sasuke-kun ù.ú Ne? **

**Sasuke: (atado a una silla con cuerdas) Sacadme de aquí T-T**

**Rinoa-Diethel:**Me alegro muchísimo que te guste mi fic! En serio, lloro mares de emoción TT.TT (Sasuke: Estúpida niña sentimental ¬¬) Sí, será yaoi 100 fijo ¬ Amo el yaoi ¬ Y aunque no fuera así... es que para mi, el único que queda bien con Sasuke es Naruto, y al revés. (Sasuke¡por fin dice algo con lógica!)

**chuyin17: **¡Gracias! T.T Me subiste el autoestima TT.TT xD (Sasuke: es normal que esté por los suelos, siendo como es... u.u) ¿En serio que hizo gracia? - Es que no hace mucho que escribo y no termino de encontrar un género concreto xD Se me da bien escribir cosas trágicas, pero no lo hago casi nunca, ya que no me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes T.T xD (Sasuke¿en serio¿y qué diablos estás haciendo conmigo? ¬¬')

**Kaze no Misuki:**¡Gracias por el review/// Lo de Tomoyo fue una espécie de iluminación de última hora... xDDD Pero bueno u.uU (Sasuke: seguro que lo sacó de algún libro de por ahí u.u es imposible que tenga buenas ideas u.u')

**Kaori Kuni:**¡Arigattô! T///T Me alegro que sea de tu agrado n.n ¡Me esforzaré al máximo para que siga siendo así! ò.ó (Sasuke¿si yo dejo un review diciendo que te odio te suicidarás?) Síi Itachi-Dog tiene que ser muy mono (babea) kyaaa ( o ) ¡Itachi el mejor! Aunque tardará en salir, ya que en la serie también tarda mucho T.T Quizás algún día deba de hacer su diario o.ó (Sasuke: Ni hablar. Esa... cosa... no me quitará MI protagonismo.) Esperamos que no le pase nada u.u Aunque en este capítulo ita-dog saca sus instintos maternales T.T Que lindo T.T xDDD

**En fin n.n Espero su opinión sobre este segundo capítulo! T.T En serio, cada vez que recibo un review me entran ganas de bailar. **

**Sasuke: o.ó yo la he visto. Ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho. Es traumante u.u Por cierto... ¿puedes desatarme ya? T.T**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 3!! (Espero u.u)**

**Sasuke¡¡No me dejees¡¡Prometo comportarme mejor¡¡Cuidaré a Ita.Dooog¡¡Pero suéltame¡¡¡NARUTO ME ESTÁ ESPERANDO CON LA CENA ECHA!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_¿Holaaaa¿Hay alguien ahí? (de fondo suena un eco) Pues jo..._

_Sasuke: Esto te pasa porque te tiras más de cuatro meses para renovar u.u_

_Shiyu: T.T Por lo menos estás tu T.T_

_Sasuke: Que no mujer, yo solo estoy en tu imaginación. _

_Shiyu: Mmm... así que, con mi imaginación¿puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana?_

_Sasuke: o.o (escalofríos) Di lo que tengas que decir y empieza el fic ya. Me das miedo. 0.0_

_Shiyu: u.u _

_**Disclaimer: **__¡Naruto me pertenece¡Masashi Kishimoto es un plagiador¡Se tiene que pagar por leer este fic! (pero no me demanden, que no tengo dinero T.T Me lo gasté comprandome toda la colección de Gravitation T.T) _

_**Disclaimer 2: **__Supongo que está claro que todo lo anterior es broma o.oU (menos lo del dinero) _

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: Misiones, Adolescencia y Suicidios (II)**

**Día 24**

Querido diario,

Posiblemente encuentres raro que mi caligrafía se haya vuelto tan mala de repente. Pero no. Yo soy perfecto, algo así jamás me sucedería. Lo que pasa es que estoy escribiendo encima de un árbol. ¿Extraño? Tal vez.

Creo que voy a llorar.

Y luego la gente dice que tenemos que respetar a los árboles, que no tenemos que cortarlos. ¡Y una mierda¡A la hoguera con ellos! Y de paso, también lanzamos al fuego a Kakashi-sensei. Estúpido fantasma. Estúpidos árboles. Estúpido mundo.

Y entonces te preguntarás, querido diario, qué diablos me está pasando. Es sencillo.

Durante estos cuatro días que no he escrito, han pasado muchas cosas. He estado entrenando para subirme a los árboles. Dicho así, suena a gilipollez, pero es verdad. Hace cuatro días, nuestro resucitado profesor nos llevó al bosque y nos dijo que eso formaba parte de nuestro entrenamiento. Después de un intento y medio, me desesperé, e iba a decirle que renunciaba, cuando descubrí que...

...Sakura había subido. Y yo no. Horror.

Por lo menos mi Naruto tampoco lo había conseguido (sí, ahora es mío, aunque ni siquiera él mismo lo sepa). Así que la humillación no fue tan grande. Menos mal. Dejamos a Sakura encima del árbol, que pasase frío, y nos pusimos a practicar como estúpidos. Y así nos hemos tirado cuatro días, trepando a los árboles como estúpidos monos.

Estúpidos árboles.

Estúpido Kakashi-sensei.

Estúpido mundo.

¿Qué pasa? Estoy en la adolescencia.

**Día 25 (por el mediodía, en el descanso para comer)**

Hoy por la mañana Kakashi nos ha levantado temprano y nos _ha obligado _a ir con él a la construcción del puente. Ah, no, error. A Naruto lo ha dejado dormir. Y a mí no. Menudos enchufes tiene el tío.

¡Oye, estoy en época de crecimiento¡Necesito dormir las horas adecuadas¡Si no, no creceré, y perderé mi sex-appeal¡Seré un enano y no ligaré!

Dios mío,¡necesito un psicólogo!

**Día 25 (Por la tarde/noche)**

Parece mentira, pero hemos terminado la misión. Se ha derramado sangre, sudor y lágrimas, pero finalmente, volvemos a Konoha. Supongo, que querrás saber que ha pasado. Lo transcribo a continuación.

Yo estaba tomando el sol tranquilamente, ya que el aparato de rayos uva era demasiado grande para llevármelo en la mochila, cuando, de repente, ha aparecido el asesino amable. Así, de una nube de humo. ¡Como los ninjas!

Y luego se ha puesto a luchar contra Kakashi el Fantasma. Yo iba a pasar de todo, pero la cosa de la máscara ha atacado. Que por cierto, no tiene sexualidad definida, ya que cuando se la ha caído esa cosa (la máscara) se le ha visto la cara, y ya te digo yo que deja muchas dudas sobre si es hombre o mujer. En fin, que se nos ha echado encima, pero...¡adivina quién ha venido a ayudarme¡Naruto! Si es que en el fondo todos pensamos igual: mi bello rostro no puede ser desfigurado por un hermafrodita cualquiera.

Ese estúpido ser insensible y destrozador de encuentros románticos ha construido una jaula de espejos y nos tenía encerrados dentro. Seguro que pretendía hacernos sus esclavos sexuales. Me entran escalofríos solo de pensar que nos habría hecho. Luego ha empezado a lanzarnos agujas. ¿Será que le iba el SadoMaso? Justo cuando iba a asegurarme que ninguna de ellas había dado en mi Nintendo, ha hecho un extraño jutsu y en un momento estaba en el suelo con miles de estúpidas agujas clavadas en el cuerpo. Oye, ser indefinido, cuando quiera hacerme una sesión de acupuntura, ya me iré al centro de estética. Me harán pagar un pastón pero por lo menos no me dolerá.

Porqué dolían.

Y mucho.

Menos mal que ninguna me ha tocado en la cara.

Iba a levantarme cuando de repente he oído que mi kitsune-chan decía que yo había muerto para protegerlo. ¿En serio? Digo, sí, claro. Obviamente. Estoy muerto, muy muerto. Me iba a aguantar la respiración, pero a los treinta segundos lo he dejado, ya que sino iba a morirme de verdad. Y quería estar vivo cuando me hiciera el boca a boca y me resucitara misteriosamente. Luego me pediría que me casase con él, y que con su Sexy no justu me ayudaría a repoblar el clan Uchiha.

Pero no. Sólo se han escuchado una especie de gruñidos, como de perro. No he abierto los ojos por si acaso. Los gruñidos han derivado a unos raros sonidos guturales, y luego, se ha hecho silencio.

Y ha sido entonces cuando he notado que alguien lloraba encima mío. En aquél momento, he alcanzado la felicidad completa. Pero una voz femenina me ha sacado de mi estado de éxtasi. Mierda. Si era Sakura quién lloraba encima mío¿dónde estaba Naruto? En fin, eso ha dejado de importarme cuando he notado que alguien me estaba metiendo mano.

Y he resucitado.

Ahora estamos todos delante dos tumbas. Se ve que, mientras yo estaba en estado vegetal, el hermafrodita y el asesino amable han muerto, por culpa de un gato.

En fin, los designios de los dioses son inescrutables.

He hablado con Kakashi. Dice que se niega a pagarme un psicólogo.

**Día 26**

¡Estoy en casa¡Por fin! Mi bañera con hidromasaje, el aparato de rayos uva, mi colchón de agua... ¡Os he echado de menos! Oh dios mío¿existe felicidad más completa que esta?

Cuando he terminado con todo lo que necesita mi cuerpo, he ido a mirar el correo. Tenía varias cartas. He quemado las del Club de Fans (¿en serio creen qué las leo?), y he ojeado las restantes. Había una del constructor borrachín ese, que nos enviaba propaganda sobre su puente. Otra de la hipoteca. La he quemado, también.

Y la que faltaba era de Itachi. Quería saber como me iban las cosas. No me he molestado en contestar. Cada mes hace lo mismo. A veces he intentado razonar con él a través del Messenger y explicarle que si mató a toda la familia, no es necesario que siga haciendo de Hermano Grande y Responsable, pero no me hace caso. Va a su aire.

**Día 27**

La DS no tiene batería.

Por la tele sólo dan porno o los teletubbies.

El ordenador tiene un virus.

Quizás debería replantearme eso de ser un emo antisocial. Es demasiado aburrido.

**Día 28**

Encontré la forma perfecta para matar el aburrimiento.

**Informe nº 001. **

Hora: _11:003 a.m._

Temperatura exterior: _40 ºC, según el termómetro de la pared. Creo que está estropeado, porqué estamos en enero. Además, hace frío, y los mocos se me están helando._

_Me dispongo a partir de mi casa._

Hora: 11:10

_La persona sobre la cual redacto este informe, a la que por cierto, para mantener en el anonimato, llamaremos N. Uzumaki... no, suena mejor Naruto U., ha salido de su casa y se dirige en un lugar misterioso llamado Ichikaru. ¿Será un burdel? _

Hora: _11:26 a.m._

_Es un restaurante. Pero no uno de los que va la gente normal, si no que es un de esos en que solo sirven un plato, llamado "ramen". Vaya mierda de restaurante. Pero a Naruto U. Parece que le gusta__mucho el establecimiento. Voy a tenerlo que invitar a "ramen" a menudo. Nota mental: Investigar que es "ramen"._

Hora: _03:58 p.m._

_¡Ese bastardo (con cariño) se ha tirado cuatro horas comiendo "ramen"! No sé como no explota... Ahora parece que se levanta. ¿Se irá? Ojalá, creo me están entrando calambres de estar tanto rato agachado detrás la maceta. _

Hora: _04:00 p.m._

_Falsa alarma. Ha ido al baño. _

Hora: _08:12 p.m._

_Después de cuatro horas y cuarto decido retirarme. Intento levantarme. No puedo. Una niña se para a mirarme. Le grito. La niña marcha llorando. Vuelve a los diez minutos con su hermano mayor, un tipo gigante. Me apaliza por asustar a su hermana. Me duele todo el cuerpo, pero, por lo menos, se me ha pasado el calambre. Llego a casa, y me dejo caer encima de la cama. Fin del informe. _

**Día 29**

No puedo levantarme de la cama. Me duele todo el cuerpo.

Espero no tener moratones en la cara.

**Día 30**

Hoy Naruto ha venido a verme. Dice que se ha enterado que yo "me encontraba mal" y que "he venido a alegrarte la tarde, teme. Debes estar muy sólo aquí". Pues sí, solo y abandonado. Si quisieras quedarte aquí a hacerme compañía por la noche...

Me ha traído "ramen". Analicé los componentes. Sopa común y fideos. ¿Cómo alguien puede comerse algo así? Me lo he tragado por educación. En fin... los sacrificios que tiene uno que hacer.

**Día 31**

Sigue el descanso.

**Día 32**

Esto es un rollo.

**Día 33**

Itachi me ha enviado un e-mail diciendo que le devuelva su Nintendogs. Lo he borrado (el mail).

**Día 34**

He encontrado un libro de cocina en el desván, y ojeando, descubrí algunos platos fáciles de hacer. La tortilla, por ejemplo, no parece difícil. Voy a ver qué tal.

**Día 35**

Los bomberos dicen que debería haber tomado precauciones antes de encender el fuego. La próxima vez lo tendré en cuenta. Pero ahora mi prioridad es¿dónde voy a vivir?.

No quiero que se sepa que por una estúpida tortilla quemé media mansión. Menos mal que a mi kit de supervivencia no le pasó nada. La DS sigue funcionando.

Veamos... creo que cerca de aquí había un puente bastante grande. Espero no tener que pagar para acampar un tiempo ahí.

**Día 36**

Kakashi el Fantasma dice que mañana tenemos que ir al punto de encuentro del equipo 7. Dice que tiene algo importante que decirnos.

Espero que no se haya enterado que fui yo el que le robé sus libros.

_

* * *

__¡Qué asco¡Qué corto! (antes de que os quejéis vosotros, lo hago yo) Pero es que si lo hacía más largo no lo terminaba ni para mi graduación. _

_Sasuke: ... te odio (mirada fulminante). _

_Shiyu: Voy a fundar una ONG con Ita-kun - _

_En fin, aquí hay las contestaciones de los review _

**Kaori Kuni: **¡No¡No te caigas de la silla! T.T No quiero que me juzguen por homicidio! T.T No tengo dinero para pagar la finanza T.T xDD ¿Qué es un geriátrico? Uy, quizás no lo escribí bien T-T Es el lugar donde va la gente grande (un asilo). ¿Me he explicado? U Ojalá que sí u.u ¿Qué iglesia quieres destruir? Porqué si es la budista tendré que impedírtelo u.u Estoy empezando mi iniciación como a monja budista muajajaja (es una larga historia). Y gracias por leer esta humilde historia! T.T Mil gracias! (se arrodilla)

**Kenia-chan: **Te tatuaste la sonrisa? O.O Y no duele? O.O ( Se ve a Sasuke por detrás con un periódico intentando pegar a la autora por su estupidez). Vale T.T En fin, que me haces muuuuy feliz encontrando de tu agrado el diario de sasuke. Claro que, si es de Sasuke, tendría que pagarle derechos de autor¿no? T.T OMFG... ahora sí que estoy en bancarrota.

**5HikarunoYami5: **Kyaaa me halagas (sonrojo) tampoco hay para tanto ... u///u (Sasuke: tiene razón. Esto apesta.) Sísí, te comprendo perfectamente T.T Mi internet también va como el... ejem, va muy mal ù.úU Me he pasado mes y medio en otro PC justamente por esto u.u Y no pasa nada si no dejaste review en H&H n.n me basta con que lo leyeras y te gustase (aunque sin reviews una no sabe nunca si la gente lo lee o.o) Matta ne!

**Rinoa-Diethel:** ¿En seriooo¿Te gusta¿Lo has oído Sasuke? (Sasuke: … ) Toma ya! Si ya sabía yo que tan mala no podía ser! Muajajajaja (risa desquiciada). Pues ese trozo de Zabuza y Haku no sabía muy bien como hacerlo U Porque es una parte que en el manga se me hace interminable, y no quería tener que estar escribiendo lo mismo durante capítulos y capítulos (sería aburrido leerlo y escribirlo ) Pero en fin, celebro que disfrutes leyéndolo. ;) Nos vemos!

**Kaze no Misuki: **¡Holaaa! Me alegro de que te siga gustando! 0 he puesto mucho esfuerzo en este 3r capítulo, espero que esté a la altura! (Sasuke: en verdad le remordía la conciencia porque lo tenía abandonado) aunque me demoré mucho T.T Aiiins, si es que ideas tengo muchas, pero para mi, ponerme delante una hoja del word requiere muuuuucho esfuerzo (físico y mental). Espero que este también te haya gustado! Besos

**tamiko-dei-dei: **Bwahahaha lo continué!! Sí!! Fiestaaa!! (Sasuke: lo que esta aberración está intentando decir es que está muy contenta de haber conseguido sacar el 3r capítulo y que desea que te guste ù.ú) Eso mismo ù.ú Y no pasa nada! Grita, grita! Se tiene que sacar la energia por alguna parte, ne? Ò.ó Lo de hacer esto con algún miembro del akatsuki me lo he planteado (serían o Itachi o Deidara, aunque el último tiene más posibilidades, simplemente porque el de Itachi seria algo...incoherente.) pero no lo hago por un par de cosas: 1. No me gusta demasiado hacer fics largos, yo soy más bien de One-shoots, aunque esto es la excepción, y 2. Si casi no tengo tiempo de actualizar este... imagínate con dos u.u Pero puede que algún día de algún año me anime, yeah! Nos vemos!

_Sasuke: ..._

_Shiyu: Borde, para el próximo capítulo me traigo a Itachi, que seguro que habla más. _

_Sasuke: ...vale._

_Shiyu: Por cierto, creo que el próximo lo voy a subir dentro de pront..._

_Sasuke: Pronto? PRONTO? xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_Shiyu: T.T Nadie me quiere. Dejad reviews, por favor T.T Es mi sueldo ù-ú_


	4. Chapter 4

¡**C**uánto tiempo! **V**aya si ha pasado... ¿**C**uando fue la última vez que renové? **B**ah, ni me acuerdo. **Y **por cierto, ¡me cambié el nickname! **A**unque sigo siendo yo... ¿**N**o se nota?

**P**ues nada, que mañana me voy una setmana de vacaciones, y hacia meses que tenía este capítulo a medias en un lugar perdido del Word, así que me puse las pilas y ¡lo terminé! **A**sí me libro de remordimientos.

**E**n fin, no tengo mucho más que decir. **L**os reviews estan contestados al final.

**Disclaimer: N**o me llamo **M**asashi, ni me apellido **K**ishimoto, ni vivo en **J**apón, por lo tanto, **N**aruto no me pertenece. **N**i siquiera **S**asuke. (**S**i la serie fuera mía, muchas cosas **NO** habrían pasado.)

**Advertencia: L**o mismo que siempre. **I**nsinuaciones de yaoi, sin llegarse a consumar.

**Advertencia II: N**o odio ningún personaje. **S**implemente es que son las cosas vistas desde el punto de vista de **S**asuke. **Q**ue quede claro esto, ya que los comentarios pueden herir la sensibilidad de los lectores y la estima que sienten hacia sus personajes favoritos. (xD)

**¡Importante!:** **D**urante el examen teórico de **C**hûnnin, **S**asuke se durmió. **C**ualquier hecho en el manga, anime u otros fics es falso.

**Eиjoy** **яєαdιиg!**

* * *

**-**

**Cαpítulo 4: **

**Mι futuro, мι pяєseиtє; los єxáмєиєs de Chûииιи.**

**-**

**-**

**Díα 38**

**V**oy a participar a el examen de Chûnnin. Así, de sopetón. Lo ha dicho Kakashi. Y si lo dice Kakashi, es cierto. Los fantasmas lo saben todo. Son omnipresentes, omniscientes y omnipotentes, como Dios y los Uchiha.

La verdad, me da un poco de... ¿miedo? No, miedo no. Nervios. Eso es; estoy nervioso. Por el examen. Espero que los profesores no vean las chuletas que me escribo en la suela de los zapatos. Sí, chuletas. ¿Cómo creéis que un servidor llegó a sacar las notas más altas de la escuela? Copiando. ¿Cómo creéis que Itachi logró entrar al ANBU? Copiando, también. Aunque él se la escribí en el reverso de la bandana. Claro que luego le quedaban unas marcas muy feas en la frente. Papá y mamá incluso llegaron a plantearse si llevarlo a un psicólogo, ya que tenían miedo de que su hijo se hubiera alistado a una secta satánica, o que se hubiera vuelto depresivo y se hubiera auto-cortado, porque esto es lo que hacen los depresivos.

...

...

¡Ahí va la osa! ¿En qué parte de mi tienda de campaña dejé el cúter?

-

-

-

**Díα 39**

**E**stoy escribiendo estas líneas des de la consulta del médico. Definitivamente, no debí de intentar cortarme. O, por lo menos, no en la muñeca. ¡Pero yo no sabía que por ahí pasaba una de las venas grandes esas! ¡No quiero suicidarme! **¡No quiero morir! **

El doctor que me atendió (bueno, de hecho no tuvo más opción; llegué a la clínica desangrándome) dijo que era por la presión de los exámenes; que cada año pasa esto muchas veces. Que somos jóvenes, y que no valoramos la vida.

¡Un momento!

A ver; me da igual que crean que he intentado suicidarme. Me da igual que no se fíen de mí. Me da igual que Sakura me traiga caramelos sospechosamente azules y que luego se ofrezca a quedarse a pasar la noche a la clínica. Me da igual que Naruto me haya traído Ramen pasado y por su culpa haya tenido que estarme hora y media al baño. ¡Pero esto es imperdonable!

¡Nunca jamás pongas a Uchiha Sasuke cómo a uno más del montón, medicucho de pacotilla!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Díα 40**

**M**e han dado el alta; gracias a Dios. Me han recomendado que vaya a un psicólogo. Sí, claro. Sasuke y el Psicólogo. La última de Disney.

Que me espere sentado.

-

-

-

**Díα 41**

**H**e recibido unas flores y una tarjetita de ositos deseándome una rápida recuperación. Al principio creí que eran de Sakura, pero ella no hace tantas faltas. Y tampoco las mancha de sangre. Y mucho menos firma cómo "_Tu querido hermano Itachi"._

Creo que iré a ver si ha pasado el camión de la basura; puede que la dirección del psicólogo todavía esté allí.

-

-

-

**Díα 42**

**H**an empezado a llegar los participantes del examen. Se ve que la sede central es aquí, en Konoha. Claro, ellos son unos pobres pringados sin dinero, y por lo tanto, no pueden educar por sí mismos. Menos mal que nací aquí.

Bueno, pues que hoy yo iba tan feliz a comprar pan para hacerme el bocata para mañana, el día del examen. Justo cuando estaba decidiendo si elegir el que no tiene corteza o el que sí tiene para cortarla luego, he oído unos ruidos (sí, cerca del súper, mira tú por dónde). Eran Sakura, Naurto y unos renacuajos completamente carecientes de interés y sex-appeal que estaba discutiendo contra unos tíos todavía más raros y más mancados de atractivo. Me explico.

El chico (creo que era macho, no estoy seguro) llevaba como una túnica rara por todo el cuerpo y la cara completamente pintada. ¿Será un drack queen? O quizás un hermafrodita, cómo aquél otro de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme?. Y la chica llevaba cuatro coletas en la cabeza. A mí me recordó al Pokémon ese... ¿_Pichaku_? En fin, cómo se llamase; que tenían cierto parecido. Entonces pensé que serían un dúo cómico o algo así, y me acerqué a ver de qué iba la discusión.

Aunque lo hice al estilo _cool._

Les tiré una piedra, y des de la rama de un árbol, imitando las poses de los modelos que salen en esas revistas para adolescentes (féminas), les dije que qué querían.

Lo de la pierda les sentó mal.

Y antes de qué ellos tuvieran tiempo de atacarme, y por consiguiente, yo de vencerles y de quedar como un héroe delante Naruto (y Sakura, pero básicamente Naruto), apareció un el que parecía ser el líder del grupo (¿eran un trío cómico, entonces?). No digo que sea el líder porqué iba con unos aires de sobrado que daban asco y que sólo un Uchiha puede tener, sino porque él era el más raro de todos. Es decir; un tío que no tiene cejas, se pone sombra en los ojos y se tatúa en la frente no puede estar bien del tejado.

En fin, que cuanto el chaval ha dado la orden, los otros se han retirado.

Qué pena.

Espero no volver a verlos jamás. Para mí, como si se caen a un pozo y se mueren.

Aunque me han dejado con una duda. Una _**GRAN**_ duda.

¿Duele depilarse las cejas?

-

-

-

**Díα 43**

**L**os obreros dicen que en un par de días podré volver a mi casa.

Kakashi dice que en un par de días haremos el examen de Chûnnin.

El Hokage dice que si no recojo mi tienda y me voy inmediatamente de debajo el Puente Mayor, se encargará personalmente de que tenga que pasarme el resto de mi vida alimentando sanguijuelas. Me ha dicho que adivine con qué.

-

-

-

**Díα 44**

**A**l enterarse de que yo no tenía casa, Naruto me ofreció quedarme en la suya. En ese momento entendí el por qué vine al mundo: para hacer (muy) feliz a Naruto y para matar Itachi .

A los cinco minutos vino el jefe de los obreros y me dijo que ya podía volver a mi casa, que la reconstrucción había durado menos de lo previsto.

En ese momento entendí el por qué de mi existencia: matar al jefe de los obreros (y a Itachi).

-

-

-

**Díα 45**

**M**añana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen. Mañana es el examen.

-

-

-

**Díα 46**

**U**n espacio marrón mierda, claustrofóbico y maloliente. No, no hablo de la habitación de Naruto. Me refiero al baño de señoras del recinto dónde han tenido lugar los exámenes de Chûnnin. ¿Qué queríais? El de señores está atascado, y no puedo esperarme a llegar a casa para escribir lo sucedido; pasaría por alto demasiadas cosas.

Así que yo, Uchiha Sasuke, me dispongo a narrar en las siguientes páginas lo que ha sido un irrepetible (en el sentido de que _espero _que no se repita) día.

Empezó todo de esa forma:

_El guapo, maravilloso y único Sasuke Uchiha estaba frente a las puertas del lugar donde se celebraría el tan esperado examen. Con aplomo, y junto a sus seguidores, se internó dentro de esas grandes paredes que lo separaban de su –futuro- destino. _

_Sólo con llegar, tuvo que enfrentarse a varios problemas, pero con su ingenio y perspicacia fuera de serie consiguió solucionarlos, aparte de ganarse, una vez más, el respeto de sus dos seguidores y nuevos fans; los alumnos que presenciaron sus heroicos gestos._

_Uno de ellos fue tan persistente que decidió acosarlo por los pasillos, probablemente para que Sasuke le revelase el secreto para ser tan súper guay de la muerte cómo lo era (_¡y lo sigo siendo!). _Se trataba de un eslabón perdido de la creación, un ser medio entre simio y humano. Tenía unas cejas que revelaban que, al contrario del chico del trío cómico, no había oído de la cera depilatoria. Pero lo peor era el peinado. Los cabellos todos igualados, cortados en forma de cuenco, sin ninguna delicadeza ni amor. Eso para el genial Sasuke supuso un golpe muy duro. ¿Cómo podía existir un ser humano tan horrorosamente terrorífico? No podía dejar de repetírselo, oía esa pregunta a todo momento dentro su cabeza. Por eso no pudo ni siquiera defenderse cuando el troglodita lo atacó y lo derribó. Y tampoco pudo defenderse cuando un seguidora fémina acudió a rescatarle. _

_Fue horrible. Sasuke vio como toda su vida pasaba por delante sus (_perfectos_) ojos: el día en que nació, el día en que Itachi intentó ahogarlo en la bañera, el día en que empezó las clases, el día en que Itachi intentó arrollarlo con el triciclo, el día en que le regalaron su primer kunai, el día en que Itachi intentó apuñalarlo con el mismo... _

_Todo. Y luego nada, oscuridad. _

_._

**CONTINUARÁ... αhorα mismo. **

_._

_Cuando nuestro joven héroe se hubo recuperado, se encaminó junto a sus fieles seguidores hasta la sala del examen, donde se encontró con otros ninjas de su edad pero que, obviamente, no llegaban a su nivel _(para ahorrarme tiempo, he descrito cada uno de ellos a una hoja aparte que anexo al diario).

_También había un tío que le recordó al Harry Potter pero con el pelo largo y más tonto. Más tonto porque había suspendido el examen siete veces (_con siete veces hasta te da tiempo de saberte las preguntas de memoria, ¿no?). _Y con el pelo más largo porque... bueno, tenía el pelo más largo. De hecho, solo se le parecía en las gafas. Bueno, la cuestión es que el chico (_que además tenía nombre de pokémon... en la escuela le deberían de hacer bulling, seguro) _tenía unas extrañas cartas que mostraban los datos de los otros alumnos. _(La cosa es... ¿para qué mierda quiero yo saber sobre los alumnos? ¡A mí me interesan las preguntas del examen! No me extraña que el tío cateara siete veces.)

_Muy amablemente, Sasuke le preguntó por el Metrosexual de Cejas y el Fanboy Troglodita. Las cartas le revelaron lo que ya sabía: que eran dos adversarios en potencia, y que debía de estar alerta. Y justo cuando nuestro apuesto protagonista iba a pedirle por la carta de Naruto, una momia vivente con muy mala leche asaltó a Harry Potter, rompéndole las gafas y haciéndole vomitar el almuerzo. Y antes de que a la gente le diese tiempo de reaccionar, entró un profesor que también tenía cara de estar enfadado. A lo mejor era el padre de la momia. _

_Ese... cómo-se-llamase, les repartió el examen a todos los alumnos presentes ahí y les dijo que no podían copiar. También les dio la tranquilizadora norma que si uno de los componentes del grupo sacaba un cero, suspendían todos. Aquello terminó de carcomerle los nervios a Sasuke, ya que sabía que dentro de su equipo contaban con cierto ninja con algo de problemas para el conocimiento en general _(y es verdad... Naruto tiene menos coeficiente intelectual que mi patito de hule).

_Cómo las preguntas eran muy difíciles, todo el mundo copió. Todo el mundo menos mi seguidora fémina, Sakura. O supo responder todaslas preguntas o se las aprendió de memoria en su casa _(y si así fue, ¿por qué diablos no me las dijo?). _Sasuke, que era muy listo, estaba dispuesto a utilizar su chuleta, escondida en la etiqueta de sus calzoncillos, cuando de repente de dio cuenta que... ¡¡llevaba los _(estúpidos) _bóxers de ositos de su hermano!! Al vestirse, esa mañana, se había equivocado de pieza. Como __**no**__ se había pasado la noche en vela por los nervios, __**no**__ se había levantado medio dormido. _

_Menos mal que nuestro héroe es perfecto y echó mano a un recurso digno de él: ¡el Sharingan, que permite ver las hojas de examen de la otra gente!_

_Pero el esfuerzo derrotó a Sasuke y este cayó dormido en medio del pupitre. Más tarde fue despertado por sus seguidores, que le comunicaron que había superado el examen. Seguro que había sido gracias a su grande esfuerzo y a sus perfectos resultados. Aunque tuvo poco tiempo de celebrarlo, ya que entró una mujer maníaca por la ventana gritando a los cuatro vientos que ella era la examinadora de la segunda prueba _(se ve que el examen constaba de tres fases).

**FIN DE LA NARRACIÓN.**

**(Músicα del є****nding)**

.

Y aquí estoy yo, esperando que llegue el mañana, en el cual gran parte de mi destino será decidido. Me pregunto que hubieran dicho mis padres si aprobase el examen. ¿Se abrían sentido orgullosos de mí? Me habrían invitado a cenar? O simplemente me habrían recordado que a mí edad Itachi ya formaba parte del ANBU?

Una señora entra en el baño, me descubre y llama a seguridad. El guarda me echa de muy malas maneras y me dice que me debería de dar vergüenza a mi edad hacer estas cosas. ¿Eso no es lo que se dice a los viejos verdes?

En fin, tendré que acabar de reflexionar sobre mis desgracias en mi casa, recién construida.

Mañana, mañana, ven pronto, mañana.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**єxtяα**

-

-

**Pєquєña guíα de gєииιиs**

**Por S****α****suke Uch****ι****h****α**

**-**

**-**

Ya que en mi relato sobre el examen no he podido describir a los otros chûnnin por falta de tiempo y ganas, dedicaré esta hoja a hacerlo.

**Hιиαtα ****Hyûgα:** Niña con muy poca presencia (y creo que también autoestima). Se limita a quedarse a un lugar y mirarse los dedos mientras la gente civilizada habla. Sospecho que siente una especie de interés hacia Naruto, cosa que me obliga a desplazarla hacia la categoría de "**B**ad **P**eople" (de ahora en adelante, abreviada **BP**).

**Kιbα Iиuzukα:**Viene en un pack de dos con un perro Akamaru. Lo lleva todo el día sobre la cabeza. ¿No le pesa?. Lleva unos triangulitos bajo los ojos. Serán tatuados o pintados? Tatuarse en la cara duele tanto cómo depilarse las cejas? A parte de esto, es bastante mandón, cosa totalmente prohibida si no eres un Uchiha, por lo tanto, es un **BP**.

**Shιиo Aburαмє:**Ese tío me da miedo. Parece un mafioso. Y tiene abejas por todo su cuerpo. ¿Serán para picar a la gente que le hace enfadar?. Por si acaso no le hablaré mucho. De todas formas, **BP**.

**Chojι Akιмιchι: **Se comió mi almuerzo y por su culpa tuve que pasarme el día a régimen (¡aunque he adelgazado unos doscientos gramos y ahora me entra el bañador del verano pasado!). Eso me hace dudar en qué categoría ponerlo. ¿Qué es eso que lleva en la cabeza? Unas bragas? **BP.**

**Iиo Yαмαиαkα:**Siempre que me ve se me cuelga del cuello, por su culpa tengo una tortícolis horrible y me estoy planteando ir a un par de sesiones de acupuntura. Me acosa cada vez que intento ir al baño, por su culpa he tenido que ir al de mujeres. **BP**.

**Shιkαмαru Nαrα:** Creo que es la única vida inteligente de por aquí (aparte de yo).. Aunque es un borde de cuidado, y se pasa el día quejándose. Además, tiene cabeza de piña. **BP**, me da rabia que sea más listo que yo.

**Teиteи:** Es tan poco importante que ni siquiera tiene apellido. Y tiene un peinado horrible, ¿en qué estaría pensando su peluquera?. Lleva shurikens y kunais ocultos por todo el cuerpo... ¿será que tiene miedo que la ataquen en cualquier momento? Es una paranoica. **BP**.

**Nєjι Hyûgα:** Es el primo o algo así de Hinata Hyûga, aunque siempre quiere matarla. Yo lo entiendo, intentar matar a un familiar es algo relajante que te quita el estrés. De todas formas, no me termina de caer bien. **BP**.

**Rock Lєє:** ¿Lee es su apellido? O es que simplemente sus padres lo abandonaron al nacer y no tiene? No me extraña. Siempre anda gritando cosas sobre la primavera y la juventud. Ojalá se quede sin voz. Me derrotó en un combate, pero fue porque yo estaba en _shock _por su presencia. **BP**.

-

**-**

**-**

**-**

**B**ien! **A**hora sí que ya estoy! :) **C**orto, pero está escrito a contrareloj

**A **todo esto... ¿y **S**asuke?

**S**asuke: ¬¬ **L**ejos de ti.

**I**tachi: ¿**P**ero ahora no estás aquí?

**S**asuke: **T**u te call... ¿¡**I**tachi!?

**I**tachi: ¿**Q**ué?

**S**asuke: ...

**I**tachi:... ¿pasa algo?

**S**asuke:... ¿qué haces tu aquí?

**I**tachi: **P**ues como todo el mundo, estoy de vacaciones.

**S**asuke: **A**h. **E**ntonces, voy a aprovechar y lo mataré aquí mismo... que listo soy. **B**wahaha!

**I**tachi: **N**o creo.

**S**asuke: ¿**P**ensé en voz alta otra vez?

**I**tachi: **A**lgo así, sí.

**S**asuke: **B**ueno, ¿y por qué no debería matarte?

**I**tachi:Tú también deberías estar de vacaciones.

**S**asuke: **Y**o no me voy de vacaciones. **N**o tengo tiempo para estas chorradas.

**I**tachi: **N**o le dijiste lo mismo a **N**aruto.

**S**asuke: ...¿...? ...¡!

**E**n una isla tropical perdida en medio del mar...

**N**aruto: **¡¡TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**

**-**

**B**ueno, aquí bajo respondo sus bonitos reviews x3

**Kaze no Mizuki****: **Me alegro que te gustase el cap. 3 :) Yo ser feliz!! n.n Espero que el capítulo 4 sea también de tu agrado. Sí, Itachi le escribe regularmente, por e-mail, generalmente, ya que la agencia de correos se quejó cuando el séptimo cartero apareció muerto ;) lo otros seis nunca lo hicieron Q.Q

**Rinoa-Diethel****: **¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta humilde aberración hacia la gran obra de Masashi Kishimoto! (y todavía más para dejar review). Lo del informe es un poco de... "relleno" xD No sabia como alargar el diario y ya ves... u.u Por cierto, tu nickname me sonaba de algo, así que clickeé encima del link, y taráaa!! Me leí todos tus fanfics de gravi!! Q.Q (aunque nunca me dio tiempo de dejar review u.uU incluso en el amoryaoi XD) Y la verdad es que me he emocionado! Q.Q Te animo para que los sigas Q.Q Adelante!! Q.Q

**Kimiko Luna****: **No sé si merezco la muerte o no, pero... Sasuke no se declarará a Naruto. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo. Este fic sigue la trama del manga/anime (a veces me olvido cosas xDU), es decir, que yo no puedo inventarme hechos, solo puedo decir lo que Sasuke piensa –realmente- de ellos. Así que sintiéndolo mucho, a no ser que Kishimoto-sensei escriba un final así o a mi no me guste el final y decida cambiarlo, el yaoi será platónico XD De todas formas, muchas gracias por leer este humilde fic ;)

**Kaori Kuni****:** O.O Pedazo de review!! ¿Viña del Mar? ¿Dónde está eso? xD Servidora duerme durante las clases de geografia XD ¿Qué capítulo? O.O Itachi muere de mentira? Es decir,¿no está muerto? O.O OMG, dime que no, que sigue vivo y coleteando!! (bueno, de coletear literalmente, sólo lo hace el Ita-dog u.u). Y si decides crear tu propia iglesia avisa, que yo siempre he querido ser dios :) xDDDDDDDDD Me alegra que te hayas fijado en lo de los emoticonos. ¡Los quité aposta! Bwahaha!! (aunque para responder reviews los sigo usando, son la mar de prácticos u.u). Y los signos bilaterales me ponen enferma... se eliminan ellos solos ¬¬' No hay derecho Q.Q Bien, si te unes a mi ONG, ya seremos... dos personas : ) xDDDD Espero que te guste el 4to cap. y... have a friki day! x)

**Shingryu Inazuma**: ¡¡No!! El perrito Itachi no puede morir Q.Q si se muere el Ita-dog mato a Sasuke y me suicido yo Q.Q Pobrecito T.T Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado el diario de Sasuke ù.ú Y espero que este capítulo esté a la altura Bai bai!!

**Rilka:** Bueno, al final tarde un poco... pero solo un poco ù.ú –ejem-. Es que estuve liada con el trabajo de fin de curso y.y malditos profesores de mi instituto, ojalá se les mueran sus peces de colores! Q.Q Bueno.. u.ú 1 review un euro? O.o OMG... O.O Vale, si no quieres dejarme más lo entenderé O.O xD Y aquí tienes el examen de chunnin ;) No es muy largo, ya que está escrito a contrareloj, pero bueno u.u Algo es algo, no? :) En fin, espero que disfrutes de este cap. me he esforzado bastante, ya que, escribir comedia (para mí) es difícil .

_Si queréis hacerme feliz podéis hacer dos cosas: _

_1. Regalarme a Itachi o _

_2. Dejarme un review :) _


End file.
